


Put On the Show

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lolita, M/M, You Have Been Warned, a bit twisted, fxxked-up sweet relationship, short & twisted sweet, trapped Peter Parker, trapped Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Sweet as it can be, and also a bit twisted.Including physical touching and flirting between an adult man and a teenage boy, if you don’t like it, don’t read it.





	Put On the Show

By Alex_Sherlock

 

The man's head is at his feet.

Brown-haired youth looked at the man putting on the socks for him, black hair combed neatly, but some silver between the black straight hair has broken the neat. He is aging, his joints beginning to rattle, and he is decaying, faster and faster. 

Luckily his fingers still move neatly, the youth thought to himself. He silently watched the man smoothed the folds of the socks, let the man's fingers groping for his ankle, the back of his hand rub on the inside of his shin, bringing a little itching.

The man's palm is like a leaf with overly developed veins, to which the honey smooth skin of the young emaciated ankle is in sharp contrast. The man gradually increased his strength, his hands starting to tremble slightly, and the youth's ankle got a red mark, as if the ladybugs were shaken off from the leaves. Before the intensity turned into pain, the man let go of him and looked up into the eyes of the youth.

The youth turned his head down. What are you looking at? What are you looking for? 

The man knows that there is no point in apologizing now, and delaying compensation will not get any meaningful reaction from the person in front of him, then a pain caught his heart beat, as in this battle of years he is ultimately beat.

He did not know whether he still had a conscience for guilt, or whether he had ever had it. He had only one heart beating for what he wanted, pumping out endless desires and longing, just as alcohol burns his stomach at the moment. 

But perhaps he does feel guilty at the moment, yet the boy has ceased to exist, in front of whom he should make his atonement. The boy's eyes shows no pain now, as the idol has fallen, and the historical notes of the crime no longer exists . He has long been a prisoner, and has received a penalty from his boy, his gift, but he has not pleaded guilty.He is a sinner, but now he can only be a sinner on his own. 

Now the sinner hopes that the boy will leave, so that he can take the shackles away from him. But he was also grateful for the existence of the cage, after all, the prison is also counted as residence.

The young man noticed his absence and stretched out his hands, climbing on the man’s arms. 

The youth buried his head between the man’s neck and shoulder, thinking, of course he will leave the man, the heart broken but full-speed running machine, stretching his arms too long, wanting to breed a bird but put his feet in chains, wanting to save a plant but put it into the fridge rather than plant it into the soil. The foolish man, of course, the youth thought to himself, I would leave him. 

But not today.

 

Fin.


End file.
